The present disclosure relates to devices and methods of remote locking a device.
When an owner loses a multi-user computing device, the owner may not have full capability to remotely set the device to a state that protects the device from unauthorized access, including preventing access by other users on the device who were previously authorized to access the device. Current market solutions for protecting access to a lost or stolen device is limited to basic location tracking, restricting access to a single user, and erasing the device memory remotely.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in devices and methods of remote locking a device.